


Coming for Christmas

by Arwen88



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Knotting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: “I missed you so much…” She sighed, pressing her face against his neck. Her voice was muffled by his jacket and his own skin, and James could have thought she was just very physical in her greeting, except he could clearly feel her nuzzling his neck, pressing her own scent to his skin while deeply inhaling his alpha scent.
Relationships: Brother/Sister (Folgers Commercial)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	Coming for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melabsinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/gifts).



> Thanks to Laura for betareading this <3

James had spent so long working on the other side of the world from the little town where he grew up that “home” had become almost an abstract concept, made up of memories, the occasional email, and the sporadic care package.

When his time in West Africa was up, he left the small village where he had spent months teaching kids to go back “home” with no small amount of sorrow, emotions welling up in his heart at the thought of losing his kids even if it was in order to go back to seeing the people he loved once more.

He especially couldn’t wait to see his little sister. Julie had still been so small when he had gone away, a middle schooler who thought she was so much older than she was in his eyes, still baby faced and bony.

Spending the holidays without her by his side had been tough the previous year, and James was well aware that it had probably been even worse on Julie, who had cried for a good chunk of Christmas Eve from what their mother had written him.

What he probably had regretted the most, though, was missing the moment her whole class had been tested for the secondary gender and the family had found out Julie was an omega.

With both parents beta, they had already been surprised once when Jamie had come of age and had shown to be an alpha. They had gone through trial and error with him, often asking his grandparents’ for help since both his father’s brothers were alphas themselves.

He could only imagine what they were doing with her.

He might have felt a little upset at knowing he was too far away to keep other alphas away from her; the longer he spent away, the older and closer to her first heat she got.

And then there were the emails she had sent him just a few weeks before.

_doctor says I’m going to get my first heat soon_

_No bro I don’t have an alpha yet. You’re the only one I know I can trust and nobody smells right or really good to me_

_I wish you were home, I know I’d feel better with you around_

_I think my heat will break around Christmas_

He could barely wait to be home after all the hours sitting on a plane followed by what was seemingly the longest cab ride of his life, but when his sister threw the front door open, he stumbled back.

Julie smelled heavenly.

Faced with her bright smile and soft pajama look, he could only blink in surprise, his mind clouding with how strong and ripe her scent was.

Anybody who was able to sniff would know without any doubt that she was an omega, an unmated one at that, and just days or hours away from her first heat.

He swallowed, his mouth dry, and desperately tried to salvage the moment so as not to look like the stereotype of the cave alpha.

Even if she had grown up so much and was so beautiful and tempting to his alpha nature.

“Maybe I got the wrong place,” he tried to joke, his knees a little week when her laugh bubbled up unrestrained, delighted.

“Sister!”

Like he truly might have needed the introduction. Before he could say anything, though, she literally jumped into his arms.

James let out a groan and hugged her tight, his instincts going haywire as soon as he had a lungful of her scent from so close to the source. She shouldn’t have been outside just in her pajamas, a little corner of his mind reminded him, but he couldn’t force himself to let go yet.

“I missed you so much…” She sighed, pressing her face against his neck. Her voice was muffled by his jacket and his own skin, and James could have thought she was just very physical in her greeting, except he could clearly feel her nuzzling his neck, pressing her own scent to his skin while deeply inhaling his alpha scent.

It wasn’t the kind of thing to be done in public, no matter how early in the morning or how long you had missed someone.

But James couldn’t force himself to let go or push her away, not with the pleased roaring inside of him for how she clearly was settling on him as a good alpha to have around.

He held her tighter and walked inside with some difficulty, carrying her and his heavy bags together until he could blindly close the door with a foot.

“Missed you too… Mom and dad?” He licked his lips, finally putting her down once they were in the hallway, the scent of home comforting and reassuring around them.

“They’re sleeping. I’ve been waiting all night!”

James smiled indulgently at her and put one hand on the small of her back, maybe a touch possessive, and followed her into the kitchen.

“It’s been a long flight from West Africa.”

He started making coffee right away, desperate for something to wake him up and cover her scent enough to make it easier to think.

“So, no alpha sniffing around you? Nobody I should punch for you?”

She grinned but shook her head before jumping up to sit on the counter. James forced himself to lean back and put his hands on the counter behind him so as not to walk right there between her knees.

“None that I like.” She threw the quickest glance up and down his figure, and no amount of pep talk could convince his cock not to stand up to that. “None that make me feel safe, or at home. And they all seem more interested in fucking an omega than taking care of me.”

James let out a soft growl at that, not even surprised at the surge of protectiveness he felt at the thought of an alpha using her through her heat without committing to her fully afterward.

She licked her lips, a flush rising to her cheeks, and her scent seemed to grow thicker in the air.

“Mom and dad are lucky they can’t scent me,” she whispered. “I’ve been basically living off suppressants to manage finishing school before the holidays, but the doctor said to quit them a couple days ago so I can get my heat normally. So I was just- waiting for the right alpha to come home I think.”

James had to wet his lips at that, wondering if he was hearing right and his sister truly had wanted him all that time. He had to turn away from her heated gaze, trying to discreetly adjust the bulge in his pants as he filled a cup of coffee.

“I brought you something from far away.” He handed her the Christmas present he had stored in his bag. He watched her turn the box around in her hands and tried to think clearly while he sipped at his cup of coffee. He needed to be sure he was wanted, he thought. He couldn’t just press closer and try claiming her only to maybe find out Julie hadn’t meant it that way.

Except she took the bow off the box and pressed it to his shoulder, looking sure of herself. “You’re my present this year.”

James couldn’t hold back a smile at that confirmation. He saw a glint in her eyes the moment he leaned away from the counter with every intention of pressing himself to her.

Every plan of kissing his sister silly was ruined, though, by his parents rushing in the kitchen to greet him, the two of them blissfully ignorant of the thickness of their scents in the room.

It was nice to see them again, to hear his mother talk about what she was going to make for lunch, but James couldn’t help throwing glances towards Julie, still sitting on her spot and smiling fondly at him.

***

James had to wait until later that day for the chance to be alone with his sister once more.

After a whole day of being pulled along to visit aunts and uncles and grandparents instead of sleeping in like he had dreamed about, his parents had finally relented after dinner, leaving him to his own devices as they went to sleep.

James was about to doze off on the couch in front of the tv when he noticed the soft noises coming from the kitchen, followed by a fragrant scent of chocolate that had him jumping up to go snooping around, hoping for something sweet to nibble at before going to bed himself.

He didn’t really expect to find his sister there at the stove, but Julie smirked at him as if she had been waiting for him. And she maybe was, he considered, noticing the two empty mugs waiting beside a plate of cookies.

“What’s on tv?”

“Disney movies. Like every Christmas.” He leaned with his hip against the counter, watching her cook, back once more in the pajamas she had greeted him with that morning. “No going to sleep early this year? You’re old enough to stay up waiting for Santa, right?” He frowned, feigning his own doubt, but she kicked him gently with a chuckle, not even looking away from the pot in front of her.

“Yeah, I’m not waiting for Santa. Already got my present, right?” She threw him a sly glance from under her lashes, and suddenly it was as if they were back in the kitchen that morning, she saying he was her present, James about to say yes.

He inhaled sharply, and he would have stepped closer to her if not for her moving to pour the hot chocolate in the mugs.

“Bring the cookies?”

She stepped around him with both mugs of chocolate, leaving James to follow her into the living room.

On a whim, James switched off the lights, leaving only the fire in the mantle and the tv to light up the living room. He put the plate of cookies down beside the mugs and his sister’s socked feet on the coffee table and went to turn on the fairy lights on the Christmas tree.

He openly grinned at his sister from over his shoulder, admiring her pretty smile in the semi darkness of the room.

Julie held out the throw blanket previously folded on the back of the couch, and James happily slid under it, pressing himself against her side and casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was clear by the pleased scent in the air that Julie was happy about the closeness as she snuggled against him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

It was the easiest thing to turn his face and press his nose to her hair, deeply inhaling her perfume.

Julie’s scent was sweet, warm and fragrant, reminding him of home. She smelled like the home he had carried in his heart all those years, like memories of their mother’s apple pie and the cotton candy they would go and get together when they went to ride the carousel at the park.

Underneath that, though, Julie smelled pure and appealing, a fresh scent of unmated omega, just as interested in him as James was in her.

He sighed deeply when Julie moved one hand under the throw blanket to cover his thigh, the tips of her fingers pressing on his inner thigh, her pinky dangerously close to his testicles.

James swallowed and instinctively spread his knees a little more, pressing his leg against hers.

It was easy to let his hand drop from her shoulder to her side. 

Julie sighed softly when James pulled her pajama shirt slightly up to graze her naked skin with the tips of his fingers, slowly drawing patterns over her side.

Despite the instinct to push, to feel more of her, he tamped down his desire to sneak his fingers under the waistband of her pajamas, keeping his touch above it.

The tv was a low background and the voices of the actors weren’t loud enough to cover the intake of his breath when Julie surprised him by moving her hand up from his thigh and over his rapidly hardening cock.

He bit down on a moan when her hand - so much smaller and different than his own - squeezed gently on his erection.

“Yes, baby,” he whispered unthinkingly, pushing his hips up to press against her touch.

It was apparently all the permission she had been waiting for, because she turned in his arms, pressing her forehead to his neck as she worked her other hand on his cock for a better grip, licking her lips at feeling it harden and grow between her fingers.

Her scent became thicker in the air around them, and James had no more doubt that the heat was truly upon his little sister.

He ducked his head to nuzzle against her cheek, waiting only for her to tip her face back to press their lips together.

Julie moaned sweetly into their kiss, parting her lips for him and losing herself in it.

She needed him to cover her hand with his own to seemingly even remember she was exploring his body. But then she surprised him again, moving the blanket away to peek at the bulge in his pajama bottoms.

It was better than any wet dream James had had since he had started noticing omegas years before: her thick, aroused scent the perfect ingredient that had always been lacking in his every fantasy to make them perfect.

“Do you want to see it?” he whispered, voice hoarse, aware of how his own scent was coming off thicker the more he grew hard for her.

Her desire was clearly visible in how her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply whiffs of his alpha scent.

“Yes,” she almost begged, her voice coming out a little strangled while she shifted on the couch, undoubtedly growing wetter by the second.

It was the easiest thing for him to pull at the well worn waistband of his pants and push them down, proudly showing his sister his hard cock. It looked even better after he hooked the elastic band behind his balls, displaying them for her to admire.

She gasped softly, perking up. She quickly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, all her focus trained on the alpha cock in front of her.

She slowly reached out once more, and he held his breath until she wrapped her fingers around the girth of it. The feeling of skin on skin made him moan softly, not even noticing how he had brought his hand over her head until he heard her gasp at him pulling her long hair.

He would have apologized to her if not for how it actually made Julie lower her lashes and tilt her head to show him her neck.

He felt his mouth water at the sight of the submission she was displaying, and he ducked his face to press his lips to it, brushing kisses over the column of her neck.

Julie moaned and whined, writhing under him, but she also started jerking him off with much more confidence than before, running her fingers up to gently squeeze the head before moving down to graze the base where his knot was seconds away from starting to swell.

“It’s so heavy…” she whispered, smelling ripe and just on the edge of her heat.

James licked a stripe of skin on her neck, nibbling gently at the earlobe. “It will fill you up good,” he promised in a hushed voice.

His cock twitched in her hand at the shiver that shook her little body. She shifted on the spot and he had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a whine of complaint when she let go of him. Instead of moving away though she just slid her hand lower, gently cupping his balls with a needy moan.

“They’re so big…”

He sighed, rolling his hips unthinkingly, and he had to wrap his own hand around the base of his cock to avoid embarrassing himself. “They’re full.” He swallowed. “Haven’t come in a while.” He pressed another kiss to her hair, smirking against it. “Now they’re ready for a pretty omega to take all I have.”

“I will,” she moaned, looking up at him and already leaning in for another kiss that he was more than willing to give her.

It was easier from there to gently press against her, pushing her back to the couch as they kissed. She moaned and twisted her arms around his neck, rolling her hips up to rub her crotch against his cock.

James lifted her shirt to mouth and kiss her naked skin, happily inhaling her scent and feeling her tits with his lips. He licked and sucked at her nipples, fondling her tits with both hands to hear her moan and whine.

He took advantage of the moment she arched her back to sneak his hands under her to caress her back and squeeze her bottom. Julie’s legs fell open around him, her breath heavy and her muscles pulled taut while he tortured one of her nipples with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth until she was a whimpering mess, the scent of her heat thick in the air.

It was almost natural to pull down her pajama bottoms together with her panties, and he couldn’t hold back the noise from the back of his throat at finding both soaking wet.

Her skin was glistening with her fluids all the way down to her thighs, and he felt lightheaded with desire.

He ducked his head to press his nose to her skin, inhaling a lungful of her arousal, and it was the easiest thing then to part his lips and get to licking her pussy.

Julie moaned loudly, holding her breath and pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle her own noises. It didn’t stop her from rolling her hips, arching and writhing under him in an attempt to have him keep licking her.

“Look at you,” he whispered while hurriedly stripping off his clothes.

He needed to feel her against his naked body, he needed to rub his scent all over her and make sure anybody with the ability to sniff would know she wasn’t unmated anymore, that there was an alpha waiting for her at home.

“I want you. I’m ready, James…”

“You’re going to have your first alpha right here, in front of the tree.” He smirked as he blanketed her body with his own. He found her lips to kiss her with a passion he had never felt before, not once in his life, and when he pulled back it was only to meet her gaze while he rubbed his cock along the wet warmth of her pussy.

Julie let out a breathless chuckle and looked at him with a heated gaze. She made him shiver and buckle against her at the sight of Julie languidly running the tips of her fingers around her perky nipples.

“Like in the Christmas movies.”

“You want?” He grinned, fully convinced he was the best alpha she could ask for, and certainly the one who cared more for her than anyone else in the world.

She seemed to be of the same mind, nodding quickly and running one hand over his chest, which was muscled up from hard work, admiring the tan the African sun had left him with.

“Yes. Yes, please…”

She abruptly stopped touching him, but before James could worry he had done something wrong she flipped on the spot, rolling until she was belly down before pushing her ass up.

James was left breathless at the sight of his little sister presenting herself to him to be taken and claimed like every good omega in heat.

“Beautiful,” he moaned, slowly running his hands down her back and her ass, groping at it before sliding his fingers down the back of her thighs and between them to caress her wet pussy.

He had to grip the base of his cock to avoid embarrassing himself, hoping to will down his knot. He took a deep breath before he started to rub the head of his cock along the wet folds of her pussy. She was so slick that he had no trouble pushing in, and he groaned loudly as he thrust in inch by inch, leaving her time to get used to the fullness.

He loved how tight and soft she was around his cock, the warmth enveloping him, tempting him to press deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

He grabbed her hips with both hands, gripping her hard as he pulled her back on his cock until his balls were pressing against her, getting wet with her fluids.

He started taking her slowly, making sure to please her at every thrust, brushing kiss after kiss to her back and the nape of her neck.

Julie moaned hard under him, trying to push back and meet his every thrust. The scent of her heat had completely filled the room, her fever starting to affect James too, and he soon started feeling his control slip.

It wasn’t long before he was taking her harder, biting on the mating nerve on her neck. He wanted her to be unmistakably his, for her to wake up in the morning as his omega and not simply his sister anymore.

He whispered sweet nothings over her hair, nuzzling it and sucking at her ear until she was a trembling mess.

“Knot me, knot me, James,” she begged as she rocked back on her hands and knees to get more of his cock when his knot started swelling up, making it harder for him to drive his cock completely in her anymore.

Every thrust was more difficult than the previous one and James had to take his sister harder. Instead of complaining she seemed to grow even wetter, calling his name louder.

The moment he managed to thrust his knot all the way inside her tight pussy she came with a shout, her body spasming with the strength of her orgasm. James was left breathless, shaken by the grip of her body around his knot, driving him crazy with pleasure.

He rolled his hips, barely able to move inside of her anymore, his knot too swollen for him to be able to pull his cock back anymore, and it wasn’t more than a few seconds before he started coming hard inside of her.

It was better than anything he had ever dreamed and he gripped his sister’s hips hard as he pushed himself as deep as possible inside of her while he started spilling wave after wave of his semen in her awaiting body.

She slumped down with a whine, unable to hold herself up on her arms anymore, even her thighs trembling. Little moans escaped her, her body still trembling, but her scent was thick with satisfaction and happiness. It had already started morphing, and even in the midst of his orgasm haze James could recognize she now smelled taken and mated.

He growled softly, his alpha instincts going haywire at knowing he had mated his little sister, that nobody else would ever think she was for them to sniff at.

As he came down from his afterglow, James took deep breaths and slowly started rubbing circles over the small of her back, trying to make the time they had to keep that position pleasurable for her too even as their bodies were locked together.

He hadn’t been joking when he had told Julie he hadn’t managed an orgasm in a while, not really having many chances in the little house he shared with a local family back in Africa.

He could still feel himself coming, and Julie let out a little moan at every wave of semen filling her up.

Slowly, James let his hands travel farther south on her body, groping gently at her asscheeks and parting them to take a look at her still virgin asshole, curious about it.

With their bodies lit only by the lights of the fire and the fairy lights of the tree, he could barely make out the round rim of muscles, glistening with slick just like her pussy had been before they had started their love making.

He had always wondered about the omegas’ ability to get their holes ready for mating, and he ran the pad of his thumb over her little asshole. He licked his lips at the twitching that shook her body despite her still being drunk in pleasure.

He slowly started playing with it, running his fingers around it and pressing slightly. With the amount of slick dripping out of her and how relaxed Julie was under him, her whole body ready for her alpha to claim her in every way he deemed worthy, it was the easiest thing to push a finger inside her.

She moaned loudly with her eyes closed, unable to move or do much else but mumble against the couch cushions about how much she loved it.

James grinned down at his sister and he slowly started pistoning his finger in and out of her, enjoying the wet sounds he was making and the moans that he was managing to wrench out of Julie. He added a second finger to the first, admiring how they both disappeared inside her body as he opened her up.

When he twisted them inside her, Julie suddenly tensed and gasped. It was the only warning James had before Julie was shaken by a new orgasm, the walls of her pussy convulsing around his cock. He moaned loudly with her and rolled his hips to instinctively press deeper as she milked his cock of a new wave of semen.

He was still lazily fingering her ass when the old grandfather clock in the hallway played at midnight, seemingly shaking some sense back into Julie who had barely moved at all since her first orgasm.

She turned to throw a glance at him from over her shoulder, her tired smile visible even through her tousled, sweaty hair.

“It’s Christmas. Said you were my present this year,” she chuckled softly, slowly pushing back against him.

James let out a chuckle and he leaned over her back to press a chaste kiss to the mating mark he had left on her neck, an angry red that would cool down in the next days, to remain barely visible but always there after the end of the first heat.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
